snowflakes fall like my teardrops
by puengwinmuffin
Summary: the frogs finaly take over earth and the hinata familie is struggaling to servive. untill natsumi is caught and taken to a rebal camp where she meets someone she has been longing to see... rated t because i dont know where I'm going with this and language in later chapters
1. intro

**Snowflakes fall like my teardrops**

**(****I do not own Sgt. Frog ((even though I'd like to!)) or any of its characters just this story!) **

Natsumi

It has been a year sense they won, the stupid frogs had won. We have been surviving down here in the sewer, it had been gross at first, but we all got used to it. Me, mama, Fuyuki, and Koyuki. She had joined us at the last second thanks to her ninja speed. But down here, with no one but my family surrounding me (they all considered Koyuki part of the family after living with her for a year) it's been so lonely, and I keep thinking of him, Saburo.

Aki

The children are being so brave, everyday fighting for our lives. Though I don't suppose I can call them children anymore, they have grown up so much even though Natsumi and Koyuki are 17 and Fuyuki is 15. They shouldn't have to risk there life's fighting like this every day. I can tell that something is weighing on each of my children. *sigh*. Oh good! Natsumi got back with some food! At least they have that… food and shelter.

Fuyuki

*hunched over against a far wall* how could Sarge have betrayed me? We where best friends, always together… _he was faking it the whole time!_ No no, we where friends…_ but he betrayed me! _N-no, he saved me remember, with the coin purse. _He took over my world! He ruined my life!_ But I'm still alive, and with mama and nee-chan! (1)

**A/n yay! My first chapter of my first fanfic! Please review but don't be to harsh!**

**(1) Fuyuki got really bipolar from something, you'll find out in the next chapter…( italics are his evil side)**

**Just an introduction the rest of the chapters will be a lot longer! Flashback in the next chapter yay!**


	2. flashback

Flashback (no one's pov)

**A/n: This is the flash back to the day when the armpit platoon took over earth!**

Fuyuki: nee-chan we need to get leeks!

Natsumi: Fuyuki, why on earth would we need to get leeks? You hate leeks!

Fuyuki: keroro says that he wants to try to do the leek spin so we have to get him leeks! Come on nee-chan we can get some star fruit whale we are out.

Natsumi: fine be right there Fuyuki.

**Narrator**: **you just want to see Saburo.**

Natsumi: oh shut up you stupid narrator!

**Narrator: Hay! I have feelings to you know!**

Fuyuki: nee-chan what`s taking you so long?

Natsumi: I'm coming, I'm coming.

Down in the secret base…

Keroro: o.k.! Let's start are invasion meeting!

Giroro: What's the point of these meetings anyway, it's not like _you_ are going to come up with a plan that actually works!

Keroro: my point exactly Giroro my friend!

Now the whole platoon was paying attention, even Kululu! It`s not often that there platoon leader comes to self realization.

Keroro: that is why I am assigning Kululu to come up with a plan!

The whole platoon stood on their small froggy legs with their mouths gaping open, all except Kululu who was chuckling evilly.

Kululu: ku ku ku… I have the perfect plan

Natsumi and Fuyuki

*Saburo walks up to Natsumi and Fuyuki*

Natsumi: h-hi Saburo

Saburo: have either of you seen Kululu? He`s been gone all day. I wanted to make sure he didn't turn you into chickens or something.

Fuyuki: I haven't seen him all day so he must be down in the secret base with the others.

Natsumi: That stupid toad better not be planning anything! I'll bash his head in!

Fuyuki: calm down nee-chan! I`m sure sarge isn't planning anything, he`s probably just building Gundoms. Come on the leeks are this way!

Saburo sweat drops and rubs the back of his head

Saburo: well, they are very entertaining.

Secret base

Kululu (still in a laughing fit): kukukuku, ku ku ku ku ku… kukukukukuku.

The platoon is shocked and exited about Kululu`s plan,

Giroro: this could actually work!

Tamama: wow, we should have done this earlier!

Dororo: it doesn't hurt the environment so I'll help!

Keroro: it is partly my plan because it was my plan that allowed Kululu`s plan to be made!

Dororo: stop taking the credit keroro! It was Kululu`s plan!

Kululu: I need all of you for this plan to work. You need to fly all around the world and take out the governments when I implement my plan, kukuku…

Kululu`s plan

Modify an old robot to emit madness waves that drive people insane until they are groveling on the ground. Then the platoon (including mois) will fly around the world and take over. They plan to build holding camps for anyone who is resistant to the madness, and kill all the others.

Kululu: kukuku… I will be going to my lab now; I will be finished in 10 minutes.

The rest of the platoon got ready to launch their various ships and robots. Keroro was going to go to Africa, Tamama Europe, angol mois Asia, Dororo North America and South America, and Kululu to Australia. All the frogs where thinking about the Pekoponion they hold dearest, so they all ended up going to see Kululu to see if there was anything they could do to protect them.

Kululu: kukuku… I was expecting you all to come at one point. There is only one way to overcome the madness, you all have to give them something of yours. Saburo will be fine sense he has the pen but Fuyuki, Momoka, Aki, Koyuki, and Natsumi will all need something you hold close to you. So go now, before it's too late. Kukuku…

The platoon went off and delivered there various items to their various Pekoponions. Giroro gave Natsumi one of his favorite guns. Keroro gave Fuyuki his coin purse and Aki one of his unmade gundoms (one that he had two of, of course). Dororo gave Koyuki one of his ninja stars. Tamama gave Momoka one of his abandoned candy wrappers. Each of the frogs told the person they were giving there item to too come to the Hinata house for an explanation. When everyone was gathered the platoon started to explain their plan, all the while backing towards the trap door to Keroro`s room.

Keroro: so, we kind of came up with a new invasion plan and you need these to protect you gero gero.

Natsumi: **what did you say you stupid frog!**

Tamama: *takes in a big breath* Kululubuiltabigthingthatmake speaplecrazyandwearegoingtou seittotakeovertheworldandthe onlywayyouwillstaysaneisifyo uholdontothestuffwegaveyoufo rthenextfewdays. he said all in one breath.

Natsumi: no! I will not let you conquer earth! *starts chasing them towards Keroro's room*

Keroro: kero! Run!

The platoon reaches the trap door just before Natsumi and locks it behind them.

Natsumi: it won't work; you're stupid plans never work!

But there was a termer in her voice and everyone noticed. They all knew it was a good plan and would probably work. Later he let go, Fuyuki let go of the coin purce. He said he trusted keroro and he would never do something like that. He did. He let go of it and the madness got in, only a little, he just let go for five seconds. But it was enough. Fuyuki got crazy.

**A/n yay! I got the second chapter out! 898 words long. Not much sabu/natsu in these first two, but it`s coming! Don't worry!**


	3. captured

**A/n, sorry for the long weight guys, I have a lot of school work to do and a bunch of other stuff to. Anyways, get ready for total ooc Saburo o.o yay!**

Saburo

Damn, I hear come more of them. I grab an abandoned news paper off the side of the street and draw a door on it. This is a little risky because this door could take me anywhere, from a deep safe underground cavern into the center of the Keronians` home base. I sigh as I step through the door hoping I made the right choice. As I walk through the door I know where I am instantly. It's that house, the house where I spent so much time. Her house. It has been almost a year sense I`ve been here last.

_Flashback_

*Saburo walks in the door*

Saburo: Natsumi, Fuyuki, what's wrong!?

They are both staring with wide eyed horror at the trap door to Keroro's room and the secret base. Then Fuyuki turned around with a tear stained face and explained what had happened and the platoon`s plan.

Saburo: that sounds like something Kululu would come up with!

Fuyuki:*nods* keroro assigned him to come up with a plan.

Saburo: well then, the world is about to end. There`s no way Kululu will mess up a plan like this. We should all gather the things we hold dear, also, because the world is about to end, we might as well do what we`ve always wanted most to do but where to scared to. (He meant like skydiving or something but Natsumi took it a completely different way.) *starts walking towards the door*

Natsumi: w-weight Saburo, s-sense the world is ending and I will probably never see you again, I want to tell you… *she runs up to Saburo and hugs him*

Natsumi: I-i love you

She mummers into his chest then she runs upstairs to her room, crying. Saburo, *stands there looking shocked* and Fuyuki (who was totally forgotten in the confusion) sweat drops and shuffles backwards as fast as he can.

_Flashback over_

As I come back to reality I realize that I fell to my knees _and_ forgot to close the door! Now the Keronians have completely surrounded me and have their zap guns pointed directly at my head.

"Come quietly and we won't shoot" says the one directly in front of me. I give him my signature grin and slowly raise my hands as I stand up. Then I quickly shoot out my foot and spin in a circle, knocking down all but one of them, who was standing a little back. But one is all it takes, he shoots me in the back and I go down. As I'm falling I realize something; I have to live, I have to find Natsumi and tell her I love her to.

Natsumi

I walk over to mama and give her the food I collected on my latest raid of the Keronians` store houses.

"thanks "she says, "oh, can you go over and try to comfort Fuyuki, he`s been over against that wall in the fetal position for about an hour now. Both Koyuki and I tried but he seems inconsolable, if you can`t help him then he needs his medicine (1)"

"oh shit", I mumble under my breath. I really hope I can cheer Fuyuki up. Getting that food had been a little tricky and now there are about 50,000 Keronian soldiers out on the streets looking for me. I know that if I can`t cheer him up and he doesn't get his medicine then he will get worse and worse until he starts hurting himself. *sigh*

"O.k. mama, I'll go and see him" I say. As I walk over towards Fuyuki I realize mama was right, he is crying and arguing with himself and even starting to pull his hair out. Once he gets in this state there is no consoling him. He needs his medicine, but I try to help him anyways.

"Fuyuki" I say.

"What do you want" he mumbles in response

"I have something for you" I say as I hold out a real crystal skull. I found it about a month ago when I stumbled on a Keronian dig site. Apparently they were looking for some silver and dug this up with it. They had no idea what it was so just left it out in the open and I snatched it when no one was looking. I have been saving it for a day like today when Fuyuki is in one of his moods. As he looks up to see the skull his eyes widen in surprise, excitement, and then utter misery. He sniffles and then bursts into tears.

"it`s just like the one I used when sarge turned us into super heroes and we defended his virtual reality." Damn it I had completely forgotten about that! Now Fuyuki is even sadder because of my mistake! *sigh*

"Koyuki, can you come with me to get Fuyuki`s medicine?" I call.

"Sure" she says as she pops up next to me and gives me her cat smile. We head out onto the streets to get to "the medicine cabinet" as we all call the ware house where the medicine is. There are lots of Keronians patrolling the streets. So Koyuki and I go by rooftop. I started training to be a ninja about a month after the frogs had launched their madness device. Now I could do almost anything Koyuki could do, the one thing I wasn't quite as good at was using the ninja stars. We get all the way to the outskirts of town by way of rooftop then jump down. Then we both start running in the direction of the medicine cabinet. I feel like I am being watched, but whenever I look back there is no one there. I start running a little closer to Koyuki and ask her if she feels anything.

"Yeah" she says and we both start running faster. When we get to the medicine cabinet we enter cautiously but no one is there so we both relax a little.

"Koyuki you go get the medicine, as much as you can carry. I`ll guard the door." She nods and jumps off to the high shelf where the medicine is kept. As soon as she is of the ground about 50 Keronian solders come charging in with their guns raised.

"Don`t move or we shoot!" says the one in front.

"Koyuki, go!" I yell at her. *she shakes her head*

"No Natsumi, I have to pro-"

"Just go!" I cut her off "mama and Fuyuki need to know where I am and Fuyuki needs that medicine so go before it`s too late!" she nods once and jumps out an open window leavening a trail of tears behind her. Then I feel an immense pain on my head and black out.

Saburo

I wake up in Kululu`s laboratory with a huge scar going down my chest (2). I could tell it was Kululu`s lab because of the smell of curry that was thick in the air. Then the little yellow Keronian himself walks up next to my bed. He says

"Kukuku… you're lucky to be alive"

"He he, yeah I know" I murmur back to him

"That zap gun punctured your lung, if I hadn't been able to do a Transplant you wouldn't be breathing right now. Oh and on the topic of breathing, you will be able to hold your breath underwater a lot longer from now on. Kukuku…" he says.

"NO WAY!" I yell, immediately feeling a sharp pain sear through my body. I lower my voice as I say "you gave me Keronian lungs!?" I feel like grabbing my pen and killing him right here.

"Kukuku, don't worry, they where rather large Keronian lungs so you shouldn't notice any difference after you are fully healed. Also sense I saved your life I'm on shaky ground with the high ups and will probably be kicked out of the army if I get you out of the rebel camps.

"you bitch!" I yell at him

"Kukuku, but there is something that will make your stay more… enjoyable (3)" he says with an evil grin on his face

"What!" I say, trying not to sound like a 5 year old on his birthday. It has been a year sense anything good has happened to me at all.

"Kukuku…" Kululu chuckles, "I think it will be much more fun to torture you."

**A/n, this chapter is extra long to make up for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed! **

**(1) Kululu was smart enough to expect something like this to happen so he made up a **_**huge **_**batch of medicine and hid it in a ware house in the middle of the forest by the Hinata`s grandma`s house.**

**(2) If you have seen soul eater then just imagine soul`s scar after battling Crona on Saburo. If not then just imagine Giroro`s scar on Saburo`s chest and stomach.**

**(3) Not in a perverted way, get your minds out of the gutter people! **


End file.
